Kevin did 55 fewer squats than Stephanie in the morning. Kevin did 31 squats. How many squats did Stephanie do?
Answer: Kevin did 31 squats, and Stephanie did 55 more than that, so find the sum. The sum is $31 + 55$ squats. She did $31 + 55 = 86$ squats.